Holly J.-Leia Conflict
The conflict between Holly J. Sinclair and Leia Chang started in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Conflict History Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Leia tries out for Power Squad, but Holly J. rejects her. Leia calls Holly J. a "psycho witch" when Mia asked if it was too late to try out. Leia is new to Degrassi and introduces herself to Mia, as what Holly J. calls her, "An unwelcome addition to Degrassi." Leia is later with Holly J.'s posse of Anya, Mia, and Chantay. In Uptown Girl (2), Leia and Holly J. are in the same science class. She does not include Leia in the group when Holly J., Anya, Chantay, and Mia leave class together. In Money for Nothing, Leia sees Holly J. eating lunch in the bathroom, and jokes, saying "You're not bulimic are you?" Holly J. snaps at Leia, and says she does not have time for her mindless chatter, causing Leia to leave. Holly J. later apologizes to Leia, and confesses she is sick of the Mia hype going around. Leia reveals to Holly J. what Mia did to get the job, and Holly J. tells it to a reporter doing a story on Mia, where the secret is revealed on live TV, which results in Holly J. getting kicked off of the Power Squad. In Danger Zone, she is seen dancing with Danny at the school dance. They seem to be having fun, because Leia is laughing and having a good time. She is also clapping for Holly J. when she walks in the room, implying that she knew that Holly J. is a hero due to the hostage situation at The Dot. Season 9 In Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Leia seems to be friends with Holly J. now because she asks Leia to go shopping with her and Anya. She doesn't go because she already made plans with Danny Van Zandt. In Somebody, she talks with Holly J. and Jane Vaughn about babysitting. Leia tells that she can't make it because she has plans. Holly J. is angered by this because she is forced to babysit due to Leia's absence. Season 10 In My Body Is A Cage (2), Anya looks even more worried, and Holly J. walks in, interrupting them. Leia leaves the room and does not appear again. Trivia *They are both friends with Anya MacPherson and Chantay Black. *Leia was the one who told Holly J. of how Mia got her modeling job, which helped Holly J. decide to trash Mia's reputation. *They were seen in the Season 9 and 10 (first half only) opening credits together. *Leia's first line was directed at Holly J., and also her last appearance was with Holly J. Quotes *Leia: "I'm Leia, or as Holly J. put it, "an unwelcome addition to Degrassi"." (Uptown Girl (1)) Gallery Hj,mia,anya,leia.jpg Fghjfghjadsf.jpg 87yuigg.png Chantay-Mia 3.jpg Chantay-Mia 2.jpg Chantay-Mia 1.jpg Eetrh.jpg 98iuyuuuyiuyiyu.png Th th degrassi9010006.jpg season8_(132).jpg 7868yu.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions